Impossible
by happyisanawesomenekko
Summary: Right after Edolas Arc.What did Lisanna do? What's wrong with Natsu? Wasn't it all his fault? Why does she have to deal with all this? I'm sorry I was really annoying about this story and stopped it right after the 2nd chapter but I'm going to try again and change some stuff so I hope those of you like it D I'll try to update every other week Please try my other story too:) bye
1. Chapter 1

Regular P.O.V

The rain was pouring down as Panther Lily brought out the suspicious person he had found. There she was the youngest of the Strauss siblings, shocking everyone with the fact that she _wasn't_ dead. The first two to regain composure were Natsu and Happy who were crying tears of joy, their friend who was believed to have died 2 years ago on an 'S' class mission she went on with Elfman and Mirajane. While everybody who knew her before she "died" walked over to her only a certain blonde celestial mage saw a mysterious glint in her eyes.

In the month that came after Lisanna's "revival" The guild never stopped partying. Nobody spoke to Lucy as they had in the past, in fact while Lucy was practically isolated Lisanna was the exact opposite a moment didn't pass by when somebody wasn't talking to her, even Natsu was ignoring her.

Lucy P.O.V.

"Mira, can I get a glass of water… Mira," I spoke trying to get her attention.

Sighing I decided that I probably wasn't going to get it anytime soon so I walked towards the request board stopping when I noticed that my path to it was blocked by Gray and Natsu were fighting _again_. Hearing Natsu and Gray yell "_Karyū no Tekken_" and "_Ice-Make: Sword"_ I knew this would take a while.

I was about to go find another way to the board when I felt someone push me into the middle of their fight, not having enough time to react I felt an overwhelming pain.

Natsu P.O.V

I saw a blur of blonde out of the corner of my eye as I attacked not realizing what I hit…

Gray P.O.V

Flame-Brain was going to get it this time

Running with my Ice Sword I was about to thrust it at Natsu when the most unexpected thing happened


	2. Chapter 2-EH!

**Hi guys hope you don't get disappointed with this chapter **

**RECAP:**

_Running with my Ice Sword I was about to thrust it at Natsu when the most unexpected thing happened_

**Now on to the story:**

**(Guild)Normal POV**

Lucy's eyes went wide as she felt the blows that had just been dealt. The boys though realizing what had just happened were shocked by the horror that had just unfolded. Looking to see why the boys had stopped their argument so soon the guild members were shocked to see the blonde covered in blood.

**(Outside guild) Normal POV**

The little blonde boy wandered into the guild courtyard wanting meet the famous dragon-slayer Natsu Dragneel. Yet when he got inside the guild all he saw was a lady covered in blood. Only being twelve years old the boy let out a scream that brought the members back to reality.

**(In guild) Normal POV**

Natsu quickly picked up Lucy (bridal-style) and ran out of the guild to Polyusica's house. For some reason the boy's 6th sense told him he should chase after the pair. He caught up to Natsu by the time they reached the house and had to wait for him to be kicked out by Polyusica.

"Oi, who are you?" Natsu asked the suspicious brat that had stalked him there.

"The name's Sting, and who are you?" Sting responded cockiness on full-blast.

"I'm Natsu. What do you want?"

"Who was that lady? What happened to her? Why is there a shadow hovering over your guild? Why does…"

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME TALK HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER!" Sting started to get a little scared but he started his questions again.

"Who was that lady?"

_Natsu has an annoyed face_ "Who Luce or Polyusica"

"The blonde one"

"Her name's Lucy, Polyusica is the old lady who this house belongs too." _Somehow Polyusica hears this._

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU ANNOYING BRATS!" Polyusica yelled out her door causing Natsu to grab Sting and flee.

Natsu finally stops at the Sakura tree.

"Okay, continue" Natsu stated as if they hadn't just run a mile.

"What happened to her?" Sting said with the look of a murderer upon his face.

"Next question."

"Why?"

"I don't want to answer," Natsu was getting miffed;" Now if you want me to answer any more questions now is your last chance."

"FINE! Why is there a shadow hovering over your guild?"

"…A WHAT?!"

-_**That's all for now**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it **_

_**Don't forget to review please. I would be happy to accept any criticisms and suggestions so please leave some bye **___


	3. Chapter 3-

Hey guys sorry it's a day late was busy with HW :P

**Recap:**

"_FINE! Why is there a shadow hovering over your guild?"_

"…_A WHAT?!"_

**Now on to the story:**

"A shadow," Sting stated as if it was obvious.

"Explain."

"Well when I walked into your guild it felt like there was a dark aura/energy surrounding almost everyone…"

"Whatever kid, you're crazy," Finished with this absurd chat with the brat Natsu walked away. Sting on the other hand shocked at the awfulness of his role-model ran away to where he had left Lector.

_**Polyusica's POV**_

"When is Makarov going to learn to control his brats it's obvious that the fire and ice brats did this. It would be a miracle if she didn't get a high fever it's as if there is a mini hurricane running through her body. Not only that but to be getting an oversized ice knife stabbed right through where she got the burn of that idiots punch. This girl is truly pitiful. She is going to be physically healthy but who knows about her mental health," I kept on mumbling to myself as I finished stitching the poor girl up.

Lucy was starting to stir and to stop her from reopening her wound which I had **just** finished stitching up I tied her body down. Her hands to the headboard her feet to the footboard and her torso to the bed. _I might as well go and take a shower don't want her to be scared by all the blood when she wakes up._

_**Sting POV**_

"I can't believe that their guild was so Dark, I mean the only people I saw who didn't have shadows covering them were that Lucy-chick, Poly- Poly- whatever her name is the healing lady, and the master."

"Doesn't matter Sting is the best. Sting isn't afraid of any shadows!" Lector shouted.

"Calm down I'm not afraid, I was just shocked by Natsu-san's weird/rudeness."

"Someone DARES to be rude to Sting. You should have beaten him up."

"Whatever it's not like he matters, but I am a little worried about that Lucy-chick"

"Let's go to that Polygon's house!" Lector shouted before flying away leaving Sting to chase him.

"LECTOR! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS!" Of course Lector was just sitting on the roof waiting for Sting lead the way.

_**Natsu's side **__(not POV just his side)_

Natsu just walked into the guild to see Gray already being tortured by Erza. Hoping he hadn't been noticed yet Natsu tried sneaking out of the guild to be stopped by Mira. Having no chance he was dragged and thrown right next to Gray to suffer Erza's wrath. Erza kept yelling about how they could have killed Lucy while at the same time delivering blows. After about a half an hour of this she was about half way through.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU REALIZE THAT IF YOU HAD BEEN JUST A FEW CENTIMETERS OFF YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER ON THE SPOT, SHE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE DIED FROM BLEEING IF SHE HADN'T BEEN TAKEN TO-" Erza continued on her rampage before getting interrupted.

"So what? SO WHAT?! HOW IS IT OUR FAULT THAT SHE WALKED RIGHT INTO IT! ANS IF SHE WAS KILLED BY SOMETHING LIKE THAT HOW IS SHE WORTHY OF BEING IN THIS GUILD?! IF SHE ALMOST DIED SHE SHOULD HAVE JUST USED HER MAGIC TO PROTECT HERSELF BUT SHE'S TO WEEK TO! EVERYONE ELSE HERE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO STOP THE ATTAKS FROM HITTING THEM OR AT LEAST LESSENING THE IMPACT IF THEY WERE TO WALK RIGHT THROUGH THE ARGUMENT! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!"

_**That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**_

_**OH YEAH I FORGOT TO DO THIS ON ALL OTHER CHAPTERS BUT I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BUT THIS SPECIFIC STORY IS MINE :P**_


End file.
